Restless
by WithDemonWings
Summary: That night, Reid was restless. Nothing could hold his attention for longer than a minute or two at best. Deciding to go for a walk to work on some energy, he finds himself drawn to a specific room. Hotch's room. Smutty slash Hotch/Reid est relationship


_This one is a slightly belated birthday fic for mrscakeakajane. Happy Birthday, Jane! _

_It's nothing but man on man smut, with a bit of fluff at the end, and Hotch and Reid are in an established relationship and Reid's a bit of a cock whore and Hotch is dominating and kind of dirty. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Restless<strong>

Doctor Spencer Reid was restless, which wasn't unusual in itself, but he was hot and he needed something, someone to fill the emptiness. He had flipped through the case files three times, but nothing had registered. He'd tried looking for something to watch on TV but nothing caught his attention. So with a frustrated growl he turned the TV off and tossed the remote onto the bed.

He pulled on his shoes and headed out for a walk. He was only going to walk around the hotel complex. He was only out for about 5 minutes before he was being drawn to a specific room.

Before he could really process what he was doing he was knocking on the door of one of his co-workers. His boss' door actually.

'Reid, what are you doing?' SSA Aaron Hotchner asked when he found the younger agent pounding on his door. Or rather he tried to but all he really got out was his name before Reid latched onto his lips.

Before Hotch's brain could process what, exactly, was going on, Reid had slammed him against the door, effectively shutting it.

Reid gave a pathetic whimper as Hotch pushed him away.

'Please, Hotch,' he begged, trying to mould himself to the taller man even as he fumbled with the waist band of the boxer briefs Hotch was planning on wearing to bed.

'Reid!' Hotch tried to get Reid to talk to him, to tell him what was wrong, but Reid had dropped to his knees.

'Oh, fuck, Spence,' Hotch moaned and his head thudded against the door as Reid swallowed him whole.

Reid moaned blissfully as Hotch buried his hands in his hair, fingers scratching his scalp. He hummed around the flesh in his mouth and Hotch was almost embarrassed by how long he didn't last. He quickly erupted down Reid's throat and the younger agent sucked and swallowed every drop he had to offer.

The pair was silent as they panted for air, Hotch leaning against the door as Reid leaned against Hotch's legs.

Hotch moved first as he pulled Reid to his feet, 'what the hell was that about?' he half growled, and Reid gave that needy whimper that went straight to Hotch's cock.

'Please Hotch, I need you. I can't explain it, but I ache for you, I need to have you inside me.'

'Spencer, we can't,' Hotch began regretfully. It wasn't that he didn't want to, because he very much did. He wanted to pound into Reid, split him open so he couldn't sit comfortably for a week. Before he could continue though, Reid gave a pitiful sob.

'Please, Hotch… Aaron,' he begged, giving the older agent huge, burnt umber, puppy dog eyes. They, along with the shimmery tears, wobbly chin and the wet spot on Reid's pants went a long way in convincing the older agent.

'Come on then, let's get you out of those soiled pants,' he stated with a mock put-upon sigh.

Spencer perked up immediately as he began to pull off his shirt and kick off his shoes at the same times. It didn't work so well, as he stumbled in his attempted to get to the bed.

Hotch chuckled, a deep rumble that Reid could feel as the older man caught him as he fell.

'Eager, are we?' he asked as he pulled Reid's shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

Spencer surged forward and gave Hotch another needy, desperate kiss. Hotch returned the kiss with just as much fervor, he had missed Reid and needed the younger man desperately. He had no idea what they'd fought about, but knew it had been his fault. He vowed to make it up to Reid when they got home.

Hotch moaned when Spencer's cleaver hands found his rapidly hardening erection. With a growl, Hotch tossed Spencer onto the bed and quickly yanked off his own boxer briefs before divesting Reid of the rest of his cumbersome clothing.

'You're such a slut,' he growled as he took one of Reid's pink nipples between his teeth.

Reid tried to retaliate, but Hotch loomed over him, 'you've had your fun, it's my turn.' The devilish gleam in Hotch's eyes did nothing to quell the ache in Reid, if anything it made him burn.

Suddenly Reid couldn't move his hands, he glanced up to find himself handcuffed the head board. When the hell had Hotch done that?

Reid didn't really ponder that because Hotch was torturing his nipples. Licking and nipping at one, as he pinch and twisted the other.

He moaned and wreathed under the older agent. Grasping at whatever it was he could get his hands on.

'You like that, don't you?' he asked, as he kissed and sucked his way down Spencer's chest, one of his hands moving to Spencer's cock.

Spencer moaned as Hotch licked his cock from root to tip, tonguing the slit when he reached the head, all the while Reid pulled at his bonds.

Then suddenly Hotch pushed Reid's legs to his chest, opening the younger agent up completely; Reid whimpered, never letting up in his pleading and begging.

Without warning, Hotch smirked and buried himself in Reid's ass, licking and nipping at the little rosebud that was just begging for his cock.

'More, please Aah-ron, need more!' Spencer begged, his knuckles turning white as he clutched at the handcuffs.

Hotch pulled away, garnering a disappointed whimper from Reid, 'hush, Spence,' he soothed, leaning over the younger agent, kissing him softly as he rubbed his stomach and sides. 'I'll be right back.'

Hotch headed into the bathroom, where he gargled with mouth wash before he rummaged in his bag and pulled out his prize with a triumphant cry.

He tossed the lube and condoms onto the bed before he unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Spencer.

'So eager,' he grinned, as Spencer flipped onto his front, his ass in the air.

'Fuck me, please!' it came out as half whimper half demand, causing Hotch to chuckle.

'Tell me what you want, Spence,' he dribbled the lube down Reid's back before trailing his fingers through the fluid.

'I need you inside me,' he whimpered again as Hotch teased his hole, and running his fingers along his crack, stroking his perineum and squeezing his balls.

Hotch ever so slowly slid one slicked finger into Spencer's channel.

'Fuck, please. More!'

'More what?' Hotch teased, slowly fucking Spencer with one finger.

'Anything!' Reid pleaded, pushing back onto the digit that was slowly driving him crazy.

Keeping up the slow torturous pace, Hotch leaned over Spencer, covering the slightly smaller man with his body as he slid 2 more fingers into Reid.

'Aaron, please, fuck, stop teasing, I need you in me!'

Reid bucked as Hotch finally touched that spot inside him, instead of just brushing past it.

'What do you need?' Aaron teased as he kissed Spencer's neck and shoulders.

'I need your cock!' Spencer openly sobbed, pushing back and clenching at the fingers in him as he clawed at the bed sheets.

Aaron chuckled darkly before repositioning himself.

'Is this what you want?' he asked, as he ran his cock along Reid's crease, slipping the head of his cock into Spencer's gaping hole, before pulling it out, effectively teasing the younger man with his cock.

'Bastard!' Reid cried as he pushed back, trying to get more of that thick cock inside of him.

Hotch grabbed Reid's narrow hips before burying himself in that tight heat in one hard thrust, condoms forgotten on the floor.

'Fuck! Yes!' Reid cried out, clearly loving the feel of being filled.

'You are such a beautiful cock whore,' Hotch breathed as he pulled Reid against his chest. 'Ride me,' he commanded gruffly, as he sat back on his haunches.

As Reid levered himself up using Hotch's knees, Hotch thrust his hips up as Reid dropped down onto his cock.

'Do you have any idea how good you feel wrapped around my cock?' Hotch asked as the hand that was splayed on Reid's chest, played with the nearest nipple.

'Please Aaron,' Reid was filled with Aaron, and he loved it, but he need to be owned. He needed to be bent over and claimed. For all his genius, he couldn't put that need into words.

He pulled himself forward, hoping that he could convey his need.

'Harder, fuck me harder,' he pleaded.

Gripping Reid's hips hard enough to bruise, Hotch began to thrust into Reid with everything he had.

Reid began chanting a litany of "yes" and "Aaron" as Hotch battered his prostate.

Neither agent lasted much longer as Reid _finally _got what his body had been aching for and, as he clinched his muscles around the invading cock, he triggered Hotch's orgasm, which in turn triggered his and as he coated the sheets in cum, Hotch coated his channel.

Hotch collapsed on top of him as he dropped onto the wet spot, Hotch's hips weakly thrusting into him still. He didn't mind, he felt boneless and blissed out.

After a moment, Hotch had enough sense to roll Reid out of the wet spot.

'Love you,' Reid mumbled sleepily as he hugged Hotch's hand to his chest, kissing the knuckles.

'Love you back,' Hotch replied, as he pulled the younger man into a tight hug, kissing his shoulder, before chuckling softly as Reid gave a soft snore.

Hotch lay awake for some time, relishing in having Reid back in his bed, even if it was just a motel bed, but they were together and he decided then and there that he would do whatever he could to keep the young genius in his arms happy.

The next morning, if anyone noticed that Reid was a little more fidgety than normal, or that Hotch was a little bit more relaxed, they didn't say anything. However, Derek and Rossi now owed JJ, Prentiss and Garcia dinner at the new restaurant that opened; the expensive one, with the three month waiting list.


End file.
